


everglow

by ultskz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love Confessions, M/M, Soul Markings, beach holiday, soft, what can i say i love the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultskz/pseuds/ultskz
Summary: lately, levi’s soul marks are being relentless; always appearing at the worst of times, causing too much attention to be drawn to him and just generally being a nuisance.maybe, whilst he eren are on their weekend vacation to the sea, levi can finally get his soul marks (and his emotions) in check.





	everglow

the soul mark glowed beneath the surface of his skin, clambering up the entire length of his arm, winding past his elbows and curling at his shoulder blades. its network of spirals trailed down to his hips before halting its path, his side adorned with the sketching nature placed upon him. levi prodded at the markings with his fingertips, tracing the patterns til it faded out of his reach. the glow flared up as soon as his fingers touched it, as if trying to reach out, the embers shifting in the sun's light.

 

foreign arms snaked around his waist, the touch tickling his stomach. hot breath ghosted the back of his neck. 

 

“your mark glowing again?” eren whispered into levi’s dyed hair, the back now a fading dark purple. he pulled levi closer to his chest, feeling the other’s heartbeat quicken and then still in comfort. he breathed in levi’s scent, let it settle and cloud around him, the other’s presence calming a turmoil in his chest.

 

levi hummed contentedly, leaning into the touch. he stared outwards onto the view of the sea, the waves tousling against each other, the wind battling the light. the gleam of the sun’s reflection on the water hit his eyes and bounced back at him, seagulls squawking overhead. he admired the fading hues of the sunset, the stillness that enveloped the scene, the beauty of the coastline that awaited him. 

 

eren, meanwhile, was admiring someone else’s beauty. 

 

“third time this week?” eren mumbled, still clutching levi’s waist.

 

“don’t worry about it.” levi muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed by the constant appearance of his soul marks. they seemed to love glowing at the most inconvenient of times- or, levi reckoned, when he let his thoughts stray a little too far- and they demanded immediate attention. this week they seemed particularly edgy, probably triggered by the couple’s impromptu holiday getaway to the coast, the mix of emotions due to the ordeal curling in the pit of his stomach. it wasn’t uncommon for soul marks to appear often, but constant reappearances usually meant something was happening. levi swallowed heavily. 

 

“they say pregnant women glow as well, y’know.” eren quipped. levi could hear the smirk in his voice from behind him. 

 

“eren, if you don’t shut up, i’ll make you.” 

 

“they also have mood swings.” 

 

levi turned abruptly to face the other on the balcony, eren’s hold on his waist loosening. the latter was smiling brightly, ocean-green eyes gleaming. he was dressed in slacks, brown hair tousled, ready for bed; one of levi’s favourite looks, especially since it was now accentuated by the last remaining trails of sun on the other’s face. it enveloped them both in a hazy warmth, casting a spell on the scene and making levi’s insides start to melt with fondness. 

 

even so, he scowled at his counterpart, who was now starting to laugh at his demeanour. 

 

“apologies, babe. i’ll leave off.” eren’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, looking not the least bit apologetic.

 

“the reason why this is even happening is because  _ someone _ thought it was a good idea to take a last minute trip to the beach.” levi argued.

 

“not like you weren’t desperate to go as well.”

 

“a little bit of a warning would have been nice. i’ve forgotten half my shit because i had to pack in less than ten minutes.” levi gestured to their room, and the two small bags that contained both his and eren’s things for however long they were staying for. they hadn’t even figured  _ that _ out yet. god, this was a mess. and levi didn’t deal well with mess.

 

“it’s more romantic this way.” eren said, his arms mysteriously wandering back to levi’s exposed waist and chest. 

 

“is it? is it really?” levi voiced, disagreement clear in his tone. he laughed, the chaos that was the last twenty four hours starting to dawn on him, the last tendrils of worry starting to retreat from his mind as he did so. he turned back around, back to the swaying of the sea and the tumbling of the waves, the wind starting to pick up and ruffle the couple’s hair. 

 

“what’s more romantic than a couple’s getaway to the sea?” eren uttered under his breath, right next to the shell of levi’s ear. the latter shuddered as eren’s fingertips traced the sullenly glowing soul marks painted across his waist, touch sending jitters of electricity straight to his spine. levi let out a loose breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

 

when he didn’t reply, eren kept talking; “of course, some things could’ve gone a bit better. i forgot my charger, for god’s sake.” eren complained, tone faltering. “and i know neither of us were prepared for this. but even so, weirdly enough,” eren paused, his hands stopping their ascent up levi’s shoulders, “i’m really glad we came, levi.” eren whispered the last few words, tone soft and smooth against levi’s skin, his heart soaking up the warmth of eren’s voice and embracing it. 

 

his mind urged him to say  _ it _ in that very moment; practically begged him to, the words forming on his lips, ready to be released on this small balcony overlooking the sea in a dingy B&B. but levi kept a firm lock on his emotions, and hauled them back down to the very pit of his heart, stowed away for another time. 

 

like he often did when his feelings got the better of him (which happened embarrassingly often when it came to eren) he looked downwards, sparing a glance at his soul marks, which had caught onto his internal spike in emotion and were now almost burning his side, radiating fiercely. noticing, eren laughed heartily. 

 

“levi, maybe your marks are trying to tell you something. y’know, just a thought.” 

 

“what happened to ‘leaving off’, you bastard.” levi swatted eren’s hands away from his side, concluding that it was entirely eren’s fault that this was happening, rather than his own inability to control his emotions. 

 

eren pulled away, placing his hands in his pockets, smug smile plastered on his face. in return, levi rolled his eyes, feeling the whisper of  _ it _ smuggle back into his mind, hinting at the edges of his lips. 

 

the sunlight cast shadows behind them, playing with the wind and sea. levi ran his hands through his hair. 

 

“i love you.” he blurted, turning to face the other. 

 

eren froze in his place, movements halting, mouth opened wide. levi’s grip on the handrail tightened, worried he had ruined the moment.

 

a seagull gave a single isolated squawk before eren replied;

 

“i knew it.” he grinned, face illuminating with happiness. 

 

“what do you mean ‘you knew it?’” levi gaped. 

 

“your marks would glow every time you looked at me.” he laughed, face crinkling. “it’s cute.” eren’s smile was so huge levi was worried it would fall off his face. levi’s cheeks flushed a thousand shades of pink, cursing his soul marks with a vibrancy of swear words. he couldn’t resist as his eyes darted from eren’s hair to his face, to his slim figure and toned arms, flickering between his eyes and his lips. levi swallowed nervously. 

 

“and?” he mumbled, voice going surprisingly quiet and soft, anxiety bleeding through. 

 

eren’s face dropped into a more somber expression, something of a more serious nature that levi had hardly ever seen before. his throat felt like sandpaper and his mouth a barren desert, a signature uneasy stomach unfurling. he felt scared to look eren in the eyes, lest he see ones of pity, ones of rejection. 

 

eren’s voice lowered. levi felt like he was about to run away out of embarrassment. 

 

“i love you too, levi. so much.”

 

the words floated out onto the salty air, flying on the coattails of the wind, drifting towards the sea and it’s tumbling, wild waves. they danced across the pier, flitted between the wooden boards, held hands with the rays of sunlight that patterned the docks. the sunset took them under its wing, protecting them in a rouge haze. the sea uttered it’s approval. 

 

“well, it seems like you have the same effect on me too.” eren mumbled. anxiety dissolving from his heart, levi looked downwards towards the pair’s joined hands. 

 

to find eren’s tanned skin illuminated with intricate soul markings, glowing brightly and proudly, creating a halo of light around their intertwined fingers. 

 

levi swore that was the hardest he’d ever laughed. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my own unplanned vacation to the beach :0 
> 
> please comment/give kudos if enjoyed!


End file.
